Episode 6997 (13th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Charity sleeps in a chair at Home Farm clutching a baseball bat. Ruby tells Bob about Declan and Charity's blackmailing of Rachel and explains that Rachel could come home how if anyone knew where she was. Zak leaves Charity a message at Home Farm on behalf of Sam saying she can stuff her job and warns her to steer clear of them. Megan makes Jai realise that Charity is responsible for both of them losing their sons. Maxine, the mother of Kal, who attacked Adam in prison arrives to see Moira at Butler's Farm. Charity arrives at Wishing Well Cottage to see Sam but he tells her he hates her and she's kicked out by Zak. She begs Debbie to let her stay with her until Declan is found but she tells her to go to hell. Maxine tries to blackmail Moira into giving her money in exchange for Adam's well-being. Charity's solicitor, Seraina, arrives and shows Charity a DVD they have been sent. At the factory, Jai and Megan watch the same DVD having also been sent a copy. On the DVD, the video that Declan filmed days prior plays as he explains how Charity is living off a fraudulent insurance claim. Moira is furious with Maxine as she gives her twenty four hours to think over the deal. A panicked Charity explains to Seraina how she and Declan were both responsible for the fraudulent insurance claim and her situation goes from bad to worse as Seraina tells her that now she has confessed to the crime she can no longer represent her. She advises Charity that Home Farm will soon be repossessed as the police and insurance company will investigate. Doug asks Diane if he can hold a Q&A session with his 'Dougettes' at The Woolpack tomorrow; she agrees. Charity begins clearing her things up in preparation to leave Home Farm but she's confronted by Jai and Megan over the DVD who demand she tell them where Archie is. Charity walks out. Moira explains to Aaron about Maxine, deliberating over what to do. Charity tells Cain and Debbie that she's leaving the village for a while and asks if Noah can stay with Debbie until she returns. Debbie accepts. Ali rings around Rachel's friends in an attempt to find out where she is. Frustrated at getting nowhere, Ali plans to confront Charity. Sam has also been sent a copy of Declan's DVD and sits watching it at Wishing Well Cottage. Katie lets on to Diane she knows she's still holding a torch for Doug and encourages her to tell him. Charity drives out of the village but is stopped by a car blocking the road. Getting out to investigate, a figure in a hood approaches her from behind and whacks her over the head with a log, knocking her to the floor unconscious. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis Guest cast *Maxine - Rebecca Manley *Solicitor - Gauri Vedhara Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and rear porch *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Lounge and office *Unknown road Notes *Final appearance of Jason Merrells as Declan Macey as he appears in a pre-recorded video. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes